


Just For Us

by okaybi



Series: ri’s stuckony au’s [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Everyone Is Gay, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Steve Rogers, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Non Binary Bucky, Tumblr, chat fic, howard vaguely sucks, i really don’t know how the chat things on tumblr work sorry, pan/demi tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaybi/pseuds/okaybi
Summary: Steve, Bucky, and Tony meet on Tumblr and get to know each other.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: ri’s stuckony au’s [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831834
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	1. Profiles

_ madeofiron _

sleep deprived 

star • 17 • he/him • panromantic demisexual 

_ buckywithaknife _

✨💞🔪💞✨

bucky, they/them, queer 

_ rogerthat _

don’t be an idiot 

roger | he/him | big gay | 18 


	2. Chapter 2

_ rogerthat _ has created the  _ making friends _ chat

_ madeofiron _ and  _ buckywithaknife _ have joined the  _ making friends _ chat

_rogerthat_ : heyy

_buckywithaknife_ : bruh

_madeofiron_ : hi 

_buckywithaknife_ : alright opinions on taylor swift go 

_rogerthat_ : she’s pretty good, not my fav but 

_madeofiron_ : ?? you just accepted that as a good first question 

_rogerthat_ : pretty much, yeah 

_madeofiron_ : names, pronouns, likes/dislikes? 

_buckywithaknife_ : bucky, they/them, i like knives and punk music, i dislike capitalism

_rogerthat_ : roger, he/him, i like art and roasting the government 

_rogerthat_ : your turn iron 

_madeofiron_ : smh

_madeofiron_ : star, he/him, i like SCIENCE and i dislike my dad :))) 

_buckywithaknife_ : lit now back to the taylor swift thing 

_madeofiron_ : you JUST said you like punk music 

_rogerthat_ : people are multifaceted 

_madeofiron_ : you didn’t have to use your big boy words for me 

_buckywithaknife_ : as cute as this is, answer the goddamn question 

_madeofiron_ : or what 

_buckywithaknife_ :  🔪🔪

_madeofiron_ : bold of you to assume i don’t actively crave death 

_rogerthat_ : hey! none of that

_madeofiron_ : anyway,, rock n roll is the Best genre you’re wrong if you say otherwise 

_buckywithaknife_ : listen. punk rock is obviously the winner here.

_rogerthat_ : i raise you both, country

_madeofiron_ : akhdjaf

_buckywithaknife_ : you can’t be serious

_rogerthat_ : jki like country but pop and blues are better

_madeofiron_ : in any case you’re both tasteless 

_buckywithaknife_ : you’re wrong 

_madeofiron_ : aww my dad tells me that everyday!!  🥰

_rogerthat_ : are you okay? 

_madeofiron_ : is roger your actual name

_rogerthat_ : is star yours

_madeofiron_ : touché 

_buckywithaknife_ : bucky IS my real name 

_rogerthat_ : you’re fucking with us right 

_buckywithaknife_ : honey i wish ;)

_madeofiron_ : why would you have your real name on here 

_buckywithaknife_ : because i have no regard for my personal safety why else 

_rogerthat_ : mood

_madeofiron_ : i thought you were the responsible one in this chat ?? 

_rogerthat_ : you were way off base

_buckywithaknife_ : lmao then who is the responsible one 

_buckywithaknife_ : nobody? alrighty this’ll be fun 


	3. Chapter 3

_madeofiron_ : may have just stalked both of your accounts,, roger your art is so g o o d! and bucky your outfits are *chefs kiss* 

_buckywithaknife_ : sweetheart you’re gonna make me blush

_rogerthat_ : star do sex jokes make you uncomfortable 

_madeofiron_ : only if they suck 

_rogerthat_ : that’s what she said 

_madeofiron_ : like you would know, gay

_rogerthat_ : ok ace 

_madeofiron_ : you’re absolutely right. bucky? 

_buckywithaknife_ : she did indeed say that 

_madeofiron_ : fuck yeah

_rogerthat_ : language 

_buckywithaknife_ : what are you my mother 

_rogerthat_ : no but i could be your daddy ;)

_buckywithaknife_ : that was so bad 

_madeofiron_ : that was the w o r s t thing i’ve ever read with my own two eyes

_buckywithaknife_ : do you read things with other people’s two eyes often? 

_rogerthat_ : i’m not sorry 

_madeofiron_ : you should be 

_rogerthat_ : no i don’t think i should be 

_madeofiron_ : bucky defend my honor 

_buckywithaknife_ : hm 

_buckywithaknife_ : no 

_rogerthat_ : why are you guys up so late it’s like three in the morning 

_madeofiron_ : because i crave death. also i had a cup of coffee like 20 minutes ago 

_buckywithaknife_ : i don’t sleep anyway

_madeofiron_ : heck yeah insomnia

_rogerthat_ : that’s Not Okay 

_buckywithaknife_ : you’re literally awake too ?

_madeofiron_ : shit gotta go my dad just got home. 

_madeofiron_ has left the chat 

_rogerthat_ : okayyy 

_rogerthat_ : so bucky, tell me about yourself

_buckywithaknife_ : i want cookies 

_buckywithaknife_ : that’s currently my entire being

_rogerthat_ : nice, where are you from 

_buckywithaknife_ : how do i know you’re not a murderer

_rogerthat_ : you literally just said you’re careless with your safety 

_buckywithaknife_ : ...maybe so, i’m from new york hby

_rogerthat_ : same here

_rogerthat_ : you just posted a sad quote are you good ? 

_buckywithaknife_ : just thinking about the titanic  😔

_rogerthat_ : it be like that sometimes 


	4. Chapter 4

_ madeofiron _ has joined the chat 

_madeofiron_ : what the fuck 

_buckywithaknife_ : you’re back! 

_rogerthat_ : hi again star 

_madeofiron_ : hi would anyone like to tell me why you were talking about the titanic after i left last night 

_rogerthat_ : bucky was sad

_buckywithaknife_ : i was sad 

_madeofiron_ : ffs 

_rogerthat_ : what were you doing if you don’t mind me asking 

_madeofiron_ : putting my little brother back to bed after he woke up when my dad came home. 

_rogerthat_ : aw you have a little brother? how old is he? 

_madeofiron_ : he’s not technically my brother, but yeah,, he’s 9 

_madeofiron_ : what’s up with you 

_buckywithaknife_ : my sister said she’d make me watch megamind with her again if i didn’t get my ass up 

_rogerthat_ : what’s the problem that’s a cinematic masterpiece 

_buckywithaknife_ : do you know how many times i’ve seen megamind ??? too many

_madeofiron_ : the only movie you can see too many times is the bee movie 

_rogerthat_ : *shudders* agree 

_buckywithaknife_ : fuck you both

_rogerthat_ : ;) 

_buckywithaknife_ : roger you randy fuck

_madeofiron_ : did you- did you just use the word randy  😭

_rogerthat_ : where are you from star 

_madeofiron_ : uh new york why

_buckywithaknife_ : so we’re all from the same state 

_rogerthat_ : isn’t the internet magnificent

_madeofiron_ : yeah when it’s not showing me porn 

_buckywithaknife_ : lmaooo bro 

_madeofiron_ : bro zoned  😔

_rogerthat_ : put an F in the chat for our fallen friend 

_rogerthat_ : F 

_assassintwin1_ and _assasintwin2_ have joined the  _making friends_ chat

_assassintwin2_ : F

_assassintwin1_ : F 

_assassintwin1_ and _assasintwin2_ have left the chat

_madeofiron_ : well that was weird

_madeofiron_ : anyone have anything they’d like to share with the group

_rogerthat_ : yeah, actually 

_rogerthat_ : this dick 

_buckywithaknife_ : my scumbag ex boyfriend tried to talk to me at school today 

_madeofiron_ : ew what’d you do 

_buckywithaknife_ : i almost stabbed him with my knife but then i remembered jail 

_buckywithaknife_ : so instead i said “no ❤️ ” 

_rogerthat_ : worm? how’d yousay that out loud 

_buckywithaknife_ : talent

_madeofiron_ : wish i could be that iconic

_rogerthat_ : you ARE that iconic. manifest that. 

_buckywithaknife_ : period


	5. Chapter 5

_madeofiron_ : so bucky your url implies that there’s an account where you’re without a knife 

_buckywithaknife_ : oop-

_rogerthat_ : omg really???

_buckywithaknife_ : ...no

_madeofiron_ : this is Gold, bless you

_rogerthat_ : amazing 

_buckywithaknife_ : i hate you both 

_madeofiron_ :  🥺

_buckywithaknife_ : fine okay i don’t hate you star

_rogerthat_ : i would rob a bank for both of you

_buckywithaknife_ : love that 

_madeofiron_ : ha you really don’t need to do that for me

_rogerthat_ : but you’re so cute 

_madeofiron_ : oh 

_madeofiron_ : :)

_buckywithaknife_ : this is sweet but what about me i’m cute 

_rogerthat_ : which is why i said i rob a bank for both of you 

_buckywithaknife_ : so like a bank each or one bank and split the money 

_rogerthat_ : whatever tickles your fancy 

_madeofiron_ : SJDLKS tickles your fancy i can’t 

_buckywithaknife_ : i’m okay with sharing

_rogerthat_ : magnificent 


	6. Chapter 6

_buckywithaknife_ : what is UP i’m bucky and YOU’RE watching disney channel 

_buckywithaknife_ : whoosh whoosh

_rogerthat_ : god fucking dammit it is five in the morning i went to sleep like three hours ago, i will Murder You 

_buckywithaknife_ : do it coward 

_rogerthat_ : try me 

_madeofiron_ : babesss stop being such big macho idiots and just  ✨ relax  ✨

_rogerthat_ : are you,,, high 

_madeofiron_ : perhaps 

_buckywithaknife_ : why didn’t you share sweet thing

_madeofiron_ : you didn’t ask, gorgeous 

_rogerthat_ : star, darlin, why are you high at five am

_madeofiron_ : bc life is shit

_buckywithaknife_ : mood

_rogerthat_ : mood but also, wanna talk?

_madeofiron_ : let’s play truth or dare 

_buckywithaknife_ : yes brilliant 

_rogerthat_ : let’s Not

_rogerthat_ : there’s no way to do dares through here anyway 

_buckywithaknife_ : true,, good point 

_madeofiron_ : :( 

_rogerthat_ : i bet star is short 

_buckywithaknife_ : he does have short energy 

_madeofiron_ : i’m not! 

_buckywithaknife_ : whatever you say, sugar

_madeofiron_ : i’m average height 

_rogerthat_ : oh really? how tall are you then

_madeofiron_ : 5’7

_buckywithaknife_ : i hate to break it to you, but the average male height in the US is 5’9 

_madeofiron_ : i can still grow!!! 

_rogerthat_ : you’re so precious and small omg 

_buckywithaknife_ : you’re gonna piss him off

_rogerthat_ : meh 

_madeofiron_ : i’m not small  😡

_buckywithaknife_ : told you

_rogerthat_ : you’re tiny 

_madeofiron_ : you made me CRY i’m CRYING 

_rogerthat_ : baby 

_madeofiron_ : now is NOT the time for pet names 

_rogerthat_ : no i was calling you a baby. i was insulting you. 

_madeofiron_ : bucky make the mean one go away 

_buckywithaknife_ : i’m just here for the show

_madeofiron_ : title of your sex tape 

_rogerthat_ : this chat is a fucking mess 

_madeofiron_ : but you love it 


	7. Chapter 7

_buckywithaknife_ : would you maybe wanna meet up sometime? 

_rogerthat_ : sure just let me know a time and a place 

_buckywithaknife_ : yay!

_buckywithaknife_ : star? 

_rogerthat_ : maybe he’s busy?

_buckywithaknife_ : yeah maybe 

_rogerthat_ : how are you

_buckywithaknife_ : i wish i didn’t have a body today, hby 

_rogerthat_ : i’m beat, was at the gym early this morning 

_buckywithaknife_ : are you a  🤢 a gym-  🤢 i can’t even say it 

_rogerthat_ : lol no i mostly go on runs and workout at home 

_buckywithaknife_ : i just do yoga 

_rogerthat_ : yoga you say  👀

_buckywithaknife_ : ☺️


	8. Chapter 8

_rogerthat_ : do you think he’s okay 

_buckywithaknife_ : i hope so

_rogerthat_ : i’m sure he’s fine

_ buckywithaknife: _ what’s up with you

_ rogerthat: _ talked to my friends today and they said i talk about how hot michael b jordan is too much ✨

_buckywithaknife_ : i’ll fight them for you 

_rogerthat_ : it’s all good, it happens yk

_buckywithaknife_ : well you can gush over michael b jordan all you want here

_buckywithaknife_ : hell i’ll do it WITH you 

_rogerthat_ : is this true love 

_buckywithaknife_ : uwu

_rogerthat_ : shut up 

_buckywithaknife_ : make me 

_ rogerthat: _ ;)

_buckywithaknife_ : lmaoo i knew that was gonna happen and i sent it anyways 

_buckywithaknife_ : i miss star 

_rogerthat_ : me too

_buckywithaknife_ : i’m gonna yell at him when he comes back 

_rogerthat_ : he’s screwed then


	9. Chapter 9

_madeofiron_ : hi 

_buckywithaknife_ : fuck star you had us worried

_rogerthat_ : are you okay 

_madeofiron_ : yeah i’m good 

_ rogerthat _ has made the  _ making friends _ chat private 

_rogerthat_ : talk to us please, it’s been nearly a week

_madeofiron_ : well my uncle took my phone and found this account 

_madeofiron_ : he wasn’t pleased so he gave my phone to my dad 

_madeofiron_ : who accidentally snapped it bc he was angry. so then i was without a phone. 

_madeofiron_ : jarvis bought me a new one! but then i couldn’t set it up bc him, me, and peter went on a little vacation somewhere there was no service 

_madeofiron_ : so here i am now 

_rogerthat_ : shit are you good

_buckywithaknife_ : babe..

_madeofiron_ : i’m good! just glad to be back and able to talk to you both again

_madeofiron_ : what’s up with you 

_buckywithaknife_ : i’ve been stress thrift shopping 

_madeofiron_ : you’ll have to send me some of your grabs i bet they’re super cute :)

_rogerthat_ : i started a new painting 

_madeofiron_ : ooh what’s it of 

_rogerthat_ : ...constellations 

_buckywithaknife_ : that was so goddamn soft i might cry 

_madeofiron_ : might???? im sobbing 

_rogerthat_ : <3 

_madeofiron_ : <3 

_rogerthat_ : i also painted bucky with a sword 

_buckywithaknife_ : YOU DID 

_rogerthat_ : uh yeah

_madeofiron_ : wholesome content 

_buckywithaknife_ : ...<3


	10. Chapter 10

_rogerthat_ : so star what do you say to meeting 

_madeofiron_ : i’d love to 

_buckywithaknife_ : yayy when 

_madeofiron_ : whenever is good with me

_rogerthat_ : this weekend? 

_buckywithaknife_ : sounds good. at this coffee shop? 

_madeofiron_ : that’s like 20 minutes from my house lmao yeah i’ll see you then

_rogerthat_ : works for me 

_buckywithaknife_ : !!!! 

_rogerthat_ : i’ll be the big and blond one 

_madeofiron_ : i’ll be wearing a pan flag pin on my bag 

_buckywithaknife_ : i’m literally just gonna say i stole my shoelaces from the president to everyone until i find y’all 


	11. Chapter 11

_madeofiron_ : holyshit holyshit roger is fucking pretty

_madeofiron_ : bucky your h a i r has a barrette in it i’m so fucking gay 

_rogerthat_ : star you’re so tiny omg and so cute ughhh

_buckywithaknife_ : you’re both so beautiful i’m gonna die

_madeofiron_ : no! no dying! we just got you

_rogerthat_ : ^what he said

_buckywithaknife_ : i’m gonna date the hell out of both of you

_madeofiron_ : i had fun today :)

_rogerthat_ : same it was amazing 

_buckywithaknife_ : agreed 

_buckywithaknife_ : tony. steve. i know your names nowwww that’s weird. but good weird. 

_madeofiron_ : you’re crazy 

_buckywithaknife_ : my url is literally buckywithaknife i think you knew i was crazy when we started talking 

_madeofiron_ : maybe so

_rogerthat_ : lmao i’ll see you guys friday for our date right? 

_madeofiron_ : yep 

_buckywithaknife_ : what are we doing 

_madeofiron_ : going on a picnic 

_rogerthat_ : watching a movie 

_rogerthat_ : well shit. bucky? 

_buckywithaknife_ : uhhh picnic for this date and watching movies at one of our houses the next?

_madeofiron_ : yayayayay 

_rogerthat_ : i think we should have a date where we get high bc i wanna see tony all giggly 

_buckywithaknife_ : you forgot the part about how you want me to shotgun you 

_rogerthat_ : f u c k

_madeofiron_ : lmaooo i kinda wanna see that 

_madeofiron_ : if i take a picture will you draw it steven??

_buckywithaknife_ : stevie i will pay you to draw it 

_rogerthat_ : we’ll worry about that when we get there,,, 

_madeofiron_ : peter and J want to meet you both at some point 

_rogerthat_ : we can go out to dinner with them this weekend? 

_madeofiron_ : bucky bear? 

_buckywithaknife_ : anything for you, dollface 

_rogerthat_ : anYtHinG fOr yoU dOlLfAcE 

_buckywithaknife_ : i hate it here


	12. Epilogue

_madeofiron_ : i know we’ve been dating for a few months now, and we’re not active in this chat often, but i wanted to say that i’m so thankful that you made this place somewhere safe that i could just exist. love you both. 

_buckywithaknife_ : same goes for you, going to school with misgendering dickwads was never fun but i could be myself here. love you. 

_rogerthat_ : babes love youuu  🥺 this chat meant a lot to me, bc none of my friends were queer and got tired when i’d talk about it too much. so glad i met both of you. 

_rogerthat_ has named the chat  _a place for us_

_madeofiron:_ come over so i can cuddle you sappy fuckers

_buckywithaknife_ : you started it 

_rogerthat_ : we’ll be right over

_madeofiron_ : bucky, peter might accost you in the entryway he misses his favorite big sibling 

_buckywithaknife_ : and i miss my favorite sibling

_rogerthat_ : don’t let becca hear you say 

_buckywithaknife_ : it’s not like she can make me watch megamind anymore 

madeofiron: brilliant idea we’re watching megamind when you get here, hurry up!! 

_buckywithaknife_ : we can only watch megamind if you play with my hair 

_madeofiron_ : that can be arranged 

_rogerthat_ : idiots

_buckywithaknife_ : your idiots 

_rogerthat_ : yeah, you're my idiots

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)
> 
> kudos, comments, keyboard smashes, etc., are always welcome!


End file.
